Wizard Paul
by goldensphere
Summary: Paul had always wondered where he belonged when one day, he gets a letter from Hogwarts. He joins the school and goes on adventures like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first crossover chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter** ** _or_** **Pokemon in any way. (You probably already know that.)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1._

 **Paul's P.O.V (age 11):**

It was really unexpected when I got the letter. I was just training Turtwig in the backyard when Reggie approached and told me that there was a letter for me. I was surprised. I rarely ever got letters, especially written in weird ink. I supposed this could be some crazy prank from Gary. I read the letter and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Reggie asked eagerly, nodding at the mysterious envelope.

"Just junk mail," I mumbled tossing it onto the ground. Reggie quickly picked it up, and his jaw dropped open as he read it.

"Oh wow!" he gasped.

"Reggie, it's probably just a lame prank," I sighed, stating the obvious.

"No it's not," Reggie replied rereading the letter over and over. "I know someone who got a letter like this last year. He went off to the school and learned magic. He sent letters back home with a Noctowl!"

"Hn," I replied. No way I was going to believe this crazy story. _Reggie believes things too easily._

"You are so lucky," Reggie said dreamily. "My brother is a wizard."

This had gone too far. I returned Turtwig back into its pokeball, marched towards Reggie, snatched the letter from his hand, and was just about to rip it when I suddenly heard someone call my name.

"Hi Paul!" exclaimed Barry as he peered over the fence. Not only was he just a nosy neighbour, but he was also an annoying guy who kept track of everything I did.

I lowered the envelope so he won't see it.

"Wait there, I'll be right over," said Barry as he started to try climbing over the fence. Why can't he at least come from the front door like a normal person? Reggie walked into the house to leave us two alone. My brother somehow had the idea that we were secretly friends we he was not around. He was not even close to the truth.

The fence between out house was not too high so Barry managed to climb over easily.

"What's that?" the yellow-headed boy asked, pointing at the letter.

I stuffed the paper into my pocket before Barry could snatch it out of my hand and remained silent.

"What's that?" he repeated.

"You'll never know," I said calmly. Sometimes I liked to keep him curious. It may not sound like me, but, in my opinion, life should remain a mystery.

Eventually, I finally managed to get rid of Barry and I went inside my house. Sometimes, I felt that I belonged somewhere else. I knew I was different from most people. How did I get stuck like this? I did not really know.

I had forgotten about the letter as the day continued. At about eleven o'clock, I slipped into bed without changing into pjs. I mean, what's the point of changing into pjs when I was going to wear the same clothes in the morning?

That night, I had a really strange dream.

In the dream, I saw a man with a really long silvery beard tucked into his belt. He wore funny-looking robes and looked at me through his semi-circular glasses with twinkling eyes. The man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I recognized the name from the letter!

Something made me want to go near him as he reached out his hand and patted my shoulder. I blinked and before I knew it, I found myself in front of a castle. I looked inside through the window and saw four huge tables covered in food. Each tabled had at least a hundred people seated, all talking and laughing, like they were all friends.

I turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore smiling.

"This is where you belong," said the man. He waved his wand and I found myself back in bed. I blinked several times trying to make sense of the dream.

I pulled the envelope out of my pocket again. _This is where I belong,_ I rethought of what the man had said. I finally found out where I really belonged...

* * *

 **First crossover chapter complete! I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it in you reviews. That's all! Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is my second chapter. Enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sunshine poured into my bedroom. That's the best way I like to wake up. I got up and stretched. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I headed towards the kitchen to have a nice, simple breakfast: a bowl of peppered avocado and a cup of orange juice. According to Reggie, and everybody else, I have a really strange taste. I just think it's normal. Everyone knows I'm different from most people.

Reggie was leaning on the kitchen counter, waiting for me as I silently went and sat on the counter with my breakfast.

"Hey," he called out casually, acting the way he did when he wanted to get me to say something specific. "What's up?"

I looked at him. "What do you want?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"So did you decide whether you want to go to that school or not?" he asked eagerly.

I pressed my lips tightly together. I hated when he asked me such personal questions. It was my choice and I didn't have to tell him everything I decided to do or not do.

My brother seemed to read my mind.

"You don't have to tell me," he said shortly as his eyes lit up. "I see that you want to go to Hogwarts."

"I never said that." I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Oh, I know you well," Reggie chuckled. "When you don't want to go somewhere, you say no right away. But when you do want to go, you remain silent."

His behaviour at the moment was tantalizing me ever so much. Okay fine. Even if I _did_ make it so obvious, why did he have to say it to my face?

"Hn," I replied focusing back onto my avocado.

"Do you still have the letter?" he questioned me.

Making a glum face, I pulled out the letter out of my pocket. It was now slightly crumpled because I probably rolled onto it while I was sleeping. My brother took it out of my hand and took out the supply list. He made a funny face as he read it.

"Where in the world are we supposed to get this stuff?!" exclaimed Reggie as he pushed the paper in front of me. I grabbed it and, as I read it, my expression changed.

It would make sense that I'd need a wand but, why the robes? Ugh! I can't even imagine myself in a robe. It would be _way_ too awkward for me.

"I'll just skip the robes," I grumbled.

Reggie shook his head. "You can't do that," he explained to me as if I were a little kid. "It's probably part of the uniform. You can't go to the school without your uniform."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine. But what about the rest of the stuff?"

My brother looked very stressed. "Um, I don't know. And you can't go to the school without your supplies either."

"Did you figure that out by yourself? Of course I can't. I know where to get some stuff, though..."

"Like what?"

I made a face. It was so obvious. How could my brother not get this? This time, I explained to him as if _he_ were a little kid.

"We could get the ink from any regular shop. It says I need a Noctowl, Purlion, or Froakie. I could go and just catch one from somewhere and if not, I could go to the all regions Pokemon shop. For the quill, there are lots of big feathers in the art store. We could get the robes from the Halloween shop down the street or get it sewed by a tailor. We just have the wand and the books left. Otherwise, we've got everything."

By the time I finished, I was slightly out of breath. I usually didn't talk so much. Reggie just stared at me looking speechless but impressed.

"That's the most you've said all at once in your entire life!" he cried.

"Hn," I mumbled looking back on my avocado feeling a bit embarrassed.

" _Wow_ ," whispered Reggie."Hogwarts must really mean something to you."

"Forget about it," I said wishing that I had not said so much at once. Now he seemed to think it was because I was eager to go to the school or something.

"Let's get started with the robes first since it's the closest," suggested Reggie.

And that was where we headed abandoning my avocado. When we got there, there was nobody except a chubby, pink-cheeked man. The tailor.

"Good morning, young men!" exclaimed the jolly voice of the tailor. "How may I help you?"

"Go ahead, tell him," Reggie said to me with a smile. I think he was more excited of me going to Hogwarts that I was. I suddenly felt a wave of awkwardness. How was I supposed to say that I needed robes. The tailor would probably think we're crazy. It wasn't even near Halloween or anything. I didn't say anything. Reggie's smile slightly faded.

"Just tell him," he repeated. I looked at Reggie and Reggie looked back.

"Fine," sighed my brother."I'll tell him." Then, turning back to the tailor he said,"My brother, Paul, needs some black robes for his school—" Reggie stopped talking as he noticed my glare. How could he just go on saying that I needed it for school?

"For school?" the tailor asked turning to me as his voice turned more serious."Which school are you going to?"

"Um, oh nothing really," I replied as casually as I could. "It's—"

"Hogwarts?" the man interrupted speaking in a lower tone of voice.

"Hey! How did you guess?" cried Reggie smiling again.

The tailor suddenly looked really serious and the shine in his eyes went away. I started feeling a bit creeped out as the man stared at me straight into the pupils.

" _Hogwarts_ , school of witchcraft and wizardry?" demanded the tailor.

"Uh, yes..."I replied awkwardly. Although I wasn't the type of person who'd get awkward that easily, who wouldn't feel awkward if some stranger was staring at you as if he's trying to pull something out of you. Unless it were my imagination (although I don't have one), the lights turned a bit dimmer. That's when I noticed that the tailor was standing in front of the light switches and had turned one out of three lights off.

The man leaned closer to my face without blinking. I just stood there frozen. Just then he back away again and gave a little smile. In my opinion, it was a rather evil smile. I knew it well for I would sometimes use that smile on Reggie when I kept him in suspense, which I knew he hated. I started getting a bad feeling about this. It wasn't just the man, it was the place.

Usually when Reggie took me to new shop or something, something unpleasant would happen there. For example, the time he took me to the barber shop, I had the worst hair day ever.

Anyways, so the man looked at me for a while, then he spoke up again.

"That's really nice, Paul," said the man in his normal voice again. "I myself used to go there back at the time of _Tom Riddle_. I'm sure you've never heard of _Tom_ , have you?"

"Um, no. I haven't," I replied.

"Ah. Tom and I used to be good friends. Both in the same house, Slytherin, and both in the same dormitory." The tailor told me and Reggie."We would both share our plans and secrets. Both were into the same sort of things, you see." The tailor stopped talking when he noticed the blank expressions on my and my brother's face.

"Never mind," he said shaking his head. Then, he asked me a really unexpected question. "Have you gotten your wand yet?"

I shook my head and the man's smile seemed to have gotten bigger and more evil. Just then, Reggie spoke up.

"Hey, wait. If you used to go to Hogwarts, you probably know where we could get a wand and magic books!" my brother exclaimed to the tailor.

"Of course I do. You want to know?" the man asked looking at Reggie.

"Yes, please,"

"Then I'll tell you. You haven't heard of Knockturn Alley, have you?"

"Uh, no. Never actually."

"Well, er, that's where you could get all your supplies. Everything you need for the school." The tailor started fiddling with the bottom of his shirt a bit. Then, he leaned close to my face and, in a whisper he said, "Meet me there boy, and I'll show you where everything is! Mwahaahaa!"

I took a step back. No, I wasn't scared. I just didn't like it when people got too much into my space.

"How?" I asked in my usual voice when I talked with juvenile weirdos (like Ash). This guy was seriously acting so childishly lame.

"Huh?" the tailor's face twisted in confusion. "What did he say?" he asked my brother.

"I think what he means is that we have no clue where Knockdoor Alley is," explained Reggie. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"Knockturn Alley, you mean? By the Knight Bus, of course!" was the reply. "Come here, at this very tailor shop, at midnight and you'll see."

I think Reggie wanted to exchange glances with me, but I didn't look back. Just then, I felt my brother's hand grab me by the wrist.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered in my ear as he started pulling me to the door.

"Don't forget to come at midnight!" the tailor called out behind us.

Once we got out, I forcefully managed to free my hand. Why couldn't he just tell me 'let's go' instead of embarrassing me like that?

"Quick," Reggie assured me as he guided me into the van. He looked as if some monster were chasing us. He jumped into the car and started driving back home.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

My brother's expression turned serious.

"Don't trust that guy! He's evil!" he cried dramatically.

"Hn?"

"No, really. There is something fishy about that Knockdoor Alley he was going on about. I've never heard—"

"Knock _turn_ Alley," I corrected him. Sometimes I feel like he's the younger sibling.

"That's not my point." he said crossly. "Paul. I'm not letting you go there. And no ifs, ands, or buts!" Yeah, like I would.

"I don't care. I'm still going,"

"I can't let you go. What if the man was lying about Knockdoor—"

"Knock _turn—_ "

 _"I DON'T CARE_ _WHAT IT'S CALLED!"_ I had never seen Reggie so angry before. His face was bright red.

"Okay! Okay! No need to yell," I mumbled. Reggie took few deep breaths.

"Fine. What if there were no such thing as Knock _turn_ Alley?" said my brother. "You could be in big trouble for believing the tailor's lies."

" _You're_ the one who said I should get all my supplies. I'd rather risk it."

"Sorry bro. I'm not gonna drive you there. And that's final."

We soon arrived back home and we got out of the car.

"Fine. then I'll walk there." I said stubbornly as I slammed the front door on my brother's face and went up to my room.

"Hey! Respect your elders!" I heard Reggie shout.

After a while, as I stared at the sun set out my bedroom window, Reggie entered the bedroom with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Listen, Paul," he said. "Yes, I'm sure Hogwarts means a lot to you, but, I can't let you go to that alley. It may not be the same with you but, I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"I'm still going," I told him without looking at him.

"Please, Paul. Won't you listen to me just this once?"

"I'm going to go no matter what."

"Okay. If you want to go to get the stuff so badly, let's make a deal."

I turned around. "Fine. What's the deal?"

"If you are going to the alley, I'm going to come with you and we'll have to stick together."

I thought about it for a while. This was the only way to get my stuff...

"Fine," I finally sighed. "But don't do embarrassing things."

"I never do!"

" _Sure,"_ I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

Hours passed and now it was 11:36pm. About half an hour more until midnight. I shook Reggie back awake who had started snoring softly.

"We better head out now so we'd get there on time!" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Sure. In a minute," mumbled Reggie as he closed his eyes again. In a few seconds, he started snoring again.

I groaned. This would never work. He would keep going back to sleep. I needed something that would wake him up completely. I looked around and spotted a cup filled with water. Who wouldn't be tempted to do what I did? The moment I saw it, I grabbed the cup and poured the water onto Reggie's face. My plan succeeded.

"W-what?" cried the 'victim' of the water cup. "The waterfall moved!"

I just stared at him for a while until he realized what had just happened.

"Paul!" he exclaimed angrily. "You just woke me up from the best dream ever!"

I shrugged.

"It's almost midnight. Get the car started."

"Fine! Fine!" my brother sighed.

"We can't be late. Hurry."

"Oh wait. I forgot something!" Reggie went back to our room and opened one of the drawers of the chest of drawers. He pulled out something that made me groan. A pair of metal handcuffs. I knew what was next.

"When we get there, Both of us would put one hand in one of the cuffs so we won't get separated in Knockdoor Alley!"

I didn't even bother to correct him this time. The idea of the cuffs was too horrible at the moment to think of anything else. It was bad enough with him just coming.

"Don't just stand there!" cried my brother. "Unless you changed your mind about going now..."

"No. I'm going," I told him sharply as I climbed into the van. Sighing, Reggie joined me and we drove off to the tailor's shop.

When we got there, we realized that we were a bit early. It was 11:51 am and we were supposed to be there at 12. Luckily ( _luckily?_ ), the tailor was still there.

"You have returned, my dear boys!" laughed the man. An evil laugh. "Although I'm pretty sure I said midnight, no?"

"Sorry we're early," said Reggie as I noticed he pulled my hand behind his back to put on one of the cuffs without the man seeing.

"No need to be sorry, young men," replied the tailor unaware of the silent commotion behind my brother's back as I tried to pull my hand away. I suddenly the felt the metal cuffs clasp around my wrist and heard a clink. I knew there was no way out now. Reggie had won.

"It's for your own good," he whispered in my ear as I scowled. The tailor continued talking.

"Have a seat!" he cried waving at a sofa nearby. My brother and I sat down. Actually, Reggie went to sit and I was forced to come along. The man kept talking and soon, Reggie's head fell upon my shoulder and he started to snore softly. I made a face.

"Ah!" exclaimed the tailor after a while. "Look at the time! Midnight already! Are you ready, boy?" he asked turning to me.

I stared blankly at him in return. Couldn't he see the situation I was in? The man looked a bit uncomfortable and looked back for a while until he noticed the handcuffs. A strange smile spread across the tailor's face. I noticed he pulled out a thin, black stick from his pocket and tapped it on the metal cuffs. He mumbled something under his breath and something unexpectedly astonishing happened! The handcuffs clicked open and my hand was free! He really was a magician. Now that I had witnessed the magic, I knew for sure Hogwarts was no joke. I knew a 'magic trick' when I saw it, but this was no ordinary magic trick. It was real magic. I could tell the difference.

The tailor pulled me up to my feet.

"Let's go," the tailor whispered. I looked back at the sleeping Reggie. Should I just leave him like that?

"Don't worry about your brother," said the man. "You're old enough to take care of yourself, no?" Finally, somebody understood me. I did _not_ need protection everywhere I went. I was old enough to take care of myself. I thought it over then gave a nod. The tailor smiled.

Knockturn Alley, here I come...

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a magical day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Here's the third chapter. Sorry for the late update. Enjoy reading.**

 **I do not own Pokémon/Harry Potter in any way!**

* * *

The tailor seemed nice. I trusted him. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me out the door, onto the sidewalk.

"Ready?" the man asked me although he probably knew I wasn't sure what to be ready for.

I shrugged in reply.

The tailor, or should I call him, The Crazy Wizard, pulled out the black stick from his pocket again. With a sudden jerk, he waved the stick going upwards and stopped. Suddenly, there appeared a vivid purple bus out of the black of the night. Or was it a bus? It was so tall, it was hard to believe. Yes, it was a bus. As it came to a halt inches before us, I saw labeled on it was 'Knight Bus'. The door slid open, and there stood a guy about Reggie's age.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said in a professional manner. He went on saying something really long and boring, reading from a piece of paper, though I wasn't really paying attention. Meanwhile, the tailor whispered in my ear, "When you get there," he hissed, "meet me in front of a shop called 'Pickled Eyeball'."

I just looked at him. He looked back.

"Don't forget, boy," he advised me. "Remember, _'The Pickled Eyeball'._ " He looked at me with desperate eyes and once again repeated. "The Pickled Eyeball."

The purple-uniformed man of the 'Knight Bus' finally finished talking and stepped aside to let me in. The bus inside was very strange. Instead of seats, there were dozens of beds, each containing a sleeping or groaning person. The man led me to a bed near the front of the bus.

"Chu' wanna free toofbrush?" he asked as he placed six toothbrushes in front of me. Three of them were grey, one was black, one was pink, and one was white. The black one looked as if it had already been used since there were strings of hair in it, so I chose a grey one.

"Hit it Ern!" the giver of the toothbrush called out to the driver. I felt a sudden a whoosh of air as I fell backwards onto the bed. The bus driver turned on the radio. Or at least that's what I thought until I realized the radio was singing by itself. Many people on the other beds groaned and covered there ears. I only caught a few words of what the radio was saying as it sang loudly in rap.

"Oh those muggles and squibs,  
Trapped like babies in cribs.  
They're like bugs in a stew.  
Don't know what they do..."

I just lay on the bed awkwardly. What else was I supposed to do? I then noticed that the guy in the purple uniform was still standing by my bed, just staring at me with his mouth slightly open. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows. He continued to stare.

"What?" I asked staring back at him.

He gave the most craziest response.

"Your hair is _purple_!" he cried astonished.

"Hn," I said awkwardly. "So?"

"Can I touch it?"

" _No._ "

"C'mon. Jus—" But then he stopped asking. He probably figured by my expression that I was not going to change my mind.

After a few stops on the Knight Bus, I was the only one left on, and the man finally asked where I wanted to go.

"Knockturn Alley," I told the driver. The driver gasped, and the purple uniform guy stared at me even harder. His mouth was fully open now. His eyes widened fearfully.

"W-why?" he stuttered. "Why ou' of all places, _tha'_ place?"

The driver's grasp tightened on the steering wheel, and he shuddered. The radio hushed its voice and started singing a horror song something about the haunts of the dark alleys.

I looked at the guy in the purple uniform, then at the driver, hoping that someone would tell me what was going on.

"Only once before we had to drive somebody there," whispered the driver, staring straight ahead. "T'was horrible. _"_ The driver looked as if he was going to choke. "T'was _horrible!"_

I just stood there.

"Umm, but can you please drive me there?" I asked. "I need to get some important stuff."

The driver looked as if he were about to faint. I could tell he was trying to look brave, although there was a hint of fright on his face. He took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with," he mumbled. Once again, I felt a whoosh of air and fell back in bed. I was just wondering, though, how could the young man remain standing when we were going at such speed. Maybe magic?

It took a while before we finally reached there. The bus stopped just in front of a wooden sign that read ' ** _Welcome to Knockturn Alley! ' _**painted in what looked horribly like dark blood. Fog floated creepily around the alley, making everything hard to see. I didn't see any people, only one tall dark shadow.

"'Ere we are," the guy in the purple uniform said.

"Get off, so we can drive back to safety before anything happens," the driver said sternly, referring to himself and the other guy. As soon as I touched my feet to the ground, the bus sped off and, as fast as lightning, disappeared into thin air.

I was all alone now. Even the big shadow had disappeared. I slowly started walking with my head down through the misty fog, off to find 'The Pickled Eyeball'. Off to find the shop in front of which the tailor had told me to meet him. I felt goosebumps prickle up my neck.

"Welcome to Knockturn Alley, kid," I heard somebody rasp. As I looked up, I couldn't stop staring at the face.

The person's wrinkled face was covered in deep scars. His sunken eyes stared at me without blinking, and I could see red veins stretch across his eyes like lightning. His teeth had black stains on them, and his face was unbelievably pale. His almost-bald head contained few tufts of white hair sticking out of random spots. I wanted to get away from this creepy man! I ran off, glancing at the signs to find the shop I was looking for. Pushing through a crowd of weird people, I stopped at a clearing.

I had finally found it. Panting and sweating despite the chilly weather, I walked just in front of the door to catch my breath.

Once again, I saw a glimpse of the enormous shadow I had seen. This time, it seemed bigger. Taller than the shop. Was it some type of rare Pokemon? I didn't have time to think, though. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Haha. A little boy all alone in the alley," said a taunting voice behind me.

I felt relieved to see that this man looked more like a normal human, compared to the other people I had passed. The guy had light blue hair and green eyes, and was wearing an ugly grey get-up with a cool-looking yellow 'G' on the front. He was the least of my concerns at the moment, though. I turned back around, but unfortunately, thanks to the guy who had distracted me, the shadow had disappeared again. I turned back around and sighed. What did he want?

"Ahem. Allow me to introduce myself," continued the dude with a touch of arrogance in his voice. "My name is Boiteux Gars. A dashing member of the Team Galactic. I recently joined, and it's a great honour to everyone!"

"Hn," I said, barely paying attention to whatever he had just said.

"Stop trying to make my life miserable!" exclaimed Boiteux. "Don't think you're better than me because you're _not!"_ He stuck his nose in the air in a childish manner.

I rolled my eyes. Before, the man could start talking again, another man appeared. I recognized him at once. It was that tailor, and he was wearing that crazy suit too now.

"Alas, you have returned!" he laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"I already know who you are," I interrupted. "You're a crazy tailor wearing a hideous get-up. What else is there to know?"

The man looked slightly annoyed, but forced an airy laugh. His expression suddenly changed into a hard one.

"Being a tailor is just my cover job," he said darkly. "I am actually Flippant Coussin, the new leader of Team Galactic. Dare come near or disappear!"

"We actually made our own song about the team!" explained Boiteux arrogantly. "Here's how it goes!" The man cleared his throat. "Dare come near or disappear! We're Team Galactic! Do you hear? We're the evil guys you should fear! Prepare to fight if—" The man was cut off by his boss.

"Yes. Yes. It's a really nice song," sighed Flippant. "Alas, Paul. You've just fallen into my trap dear boy!"

"Uh-huh," I said. This guy was weirder than I thought.

Flippant pulled out a poké-ball.

"Shall we have a battle?" the boss smirked.

I put my hands in my pocket and felt around. _Aw shoot! I didn't bring any Pokémon with me!_ The only things I had in my pocket were a revive, a super potion, a great ball, a pokéball, and a master ball I had actually found in Reggie's so-called 'treasure box' while he was sleeping last night.

Flippant scoffed. "Hah! No Pokémon, eh? Guess you'll have to fight without them!"

Out came a Golbat.

 _Now what?_ I thought.

Just then, as if reading my thoughts, the huge shadow appeared again, but this time, it was clearly in view. I recognized it at once. A Giratina.

In my free time back home, I often liked to research about rare legendary Pokémon and I was positive this was it!

Neither Flippant nor Boiteux saw what I saw. I had an idea. It was stupid, but it was worth a try. I pulled out my master ball, and with my best aim, I threw it at the Giratina. This was my only hope. Both members of Team Galactic looked rather perplexed. They both turned around at the same time. The ball shook, and it shook, and finally, it was caught!

 _Oh cool. My first legendary. It must be strong._ My confidence rose. Unfortunately, just when I grabbed the master ball containing Giratina, a huge hand grabbed me and pulled me back. I stuffed the ball in my pocket and looked up.

It was _disgusting_.

There stood a huge man, ten times bigger than any normal man. His face was covered in tangled black hair, beard, and mustache. He wore a thick brown coat with many huge pockets. I just stared.

"Name's Hagrid," introduced the man. "Now what you boy doin' 'ere? Secon' boy found alone in Knocker' Alley!"

I didn't know what to say.

"I need to get my supplies," I mumbled.

"Supplies?! 'Ere?"exclaimed Hagrid as he started dragging me away from the alley. "You get yer supplies in Diagon Alley, silly!"

Luckily, the giant seemed to be in a good mood.

"But then what were _you_ doing here?" I was tempted to ask.

"Oh, me?" chuckled the man. "I jus' came ter get an eye o' newt from the Pickled Eyeball! Yer see, I'm helpin' these three kind witches in makin' some potion. They say it's fer a man who needs power!" Then he added, "They have the lovelies' singin' voices too. So sweet!"

 _Was putting newt eyes in potions normal here?_ I wondered.

The man lead me to another place. This place seemed much more brighter than the last. He basically shoved me into a little building labeled Leaky Cauldron.

"Thi' is where you sleep," he said. I went and sat on a chair as Hagrid went to ask which room I could stay in. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on the chair. It had been a tiring day...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Third chapter finally finished! Once again, sorry for the late update! But hey, guess what? I decided that I'll make a fun facts about the story section at the end of the story! Here are the fun facts of this story:**

 **1) Boiteaux Gars means lame guy in French.**

 **2) Flippant Coussin means creepy cushion in French.**

 **3) For those of you who have read Macbeth, you might have an idea which three witches Hagrid was getting the eye of newt for. ;p**

 **And those are the facts for today! R &R and have a magical day!**


End file.
